Harimanna - A lunar chronicles fanfic
by brighid34
Summary: When Harimanna's twin brother gets selected to be in the queens new army, she will stop at nothing to protect the secret that has been threatening her family's safety all her life. based on Mulan (will have lunar chronicles characters in as story progresses. This is sorta like my version of winter in a way.)
1. Chapter 1

**Harimanna- lunar chronicle fanfic**

**so this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so i'm really sorry if this is a piece of crap. This story is based on Mulan. I think i'm going to stick to the disney version of Mulan... but I don't know. Any way just a quick note Harimanna means warrior so i think it was very fitting to this story that i would call the lead this. As the story progresses i'm going to do ALOT of time skips just to get this character intertwined with the original characters. A.K.A. cinder, cress, scarlet e.c.t. Also this is set abou the time when wolf whent to the army aswell so there will be interaction with these the two characters. please review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any thing lunar chronicles (even though I wish I do *tear*) all rights go to the wonderful Marissa Meyer.**

Looking into the starry night Harimanna forgot about all the trouble that her twelth year has caused. Soon she will be taken away to marriage camp and she will no longer be able to protect her shell twin brother from the rath of a thaumaturge... or even worse Queen Levanna her self! All her life she has stopped people from finding out about her brother, Xander. Harimanna has made her glamour so strong over the past twelve years she can overcome any one, even a thaumaturge.

She has used her power to make everyone think Xander is normal but soon he will be taken away to the new army made by the queen; and everyone will know that her family have lied all these years, they will surely be executed.

Maybe her parents could give in and migrate to earth, but they would never do anything against the queen again, they've broken too many rules already. Harimanna thinks back to the story about her and Xander's birth, unlike everyone else they were born at home. Harimanas father is a doctor so her mother thought it would be good idea, if she only knew it was the best idea of her life. Hours after being born the tests began; and Xander was found to be a shell.

Shells are a threat to society, they are more earthen than lunar, they should be given to the queen as soon as possible.

That's what you are brought up to believe on lunar, but Harimanna knows the truth, they can't be tricked, their bioelectricity can't be manipulated, they are no threat to society; they are a threat to the queen.

"come on sweetie it's time to go to bed." The soft sound of her mothers voice brought Harimanna back to reality. Turning to face her mother Harimanna couldn't help but sigh, her mother was beautiful , elegant, the perfect house wife. Her long black soft curly hair bounces as she walks over to the window seat of which Harimanna is sitting in, her sea blue eyes shining as the starlight hits them.

"He'll be taken away soon." Harimanna couldn't keep the words in any longer. She thought it would be good to say it out loud, but it only made her stomach churn even more than thinking about it did.

"who?"

"Xander." Harimanna 's voice cracked saying _his_ name. He can't go, she won't let that happen.

"what do you suppose we do, harimanna? We can't exactly disappear off the face of the moon... it would look too suspicious." The serious look in her mother's eyes told Harimanna she should stop talking is she knew what was good for herself. But she won't let Xander or her family get hurt by something that is so stupid as being a shell.

The next thing Harimanna said, didn't only surprise her mother but herself.

"Let me go instead."


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter 2 I really found it hard to write this chapter and I don't know why, so if it sounds different from the last one, sorry about that, anywho... I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T own the lunar chronicles all rights go to the most amazing person ever Marissa Meyer.**

Chapter 2

"_Let me go instead"_

"What" her mother's eyes filled with worry and she couldn't help a few tears from falling down her face.

"Let me go in Xanders place… just hear me out ok," a plan quickly came to mind, faster than she thought one could. " me and Xander we're twins, so we don't look that different, I'm supposed to go off to marriage camp in a few days so… no one will realize I'm gone. When…if the thaumaturges come you wake me instead of Xander-"

"Harimanna," her mother interjected "look at you you're a girl they will take one glance at you and know you're not Xander."

Harimanna took this time to look down at herself, apart from her long black hair that is slightly curly, she didn't look that feminine… she _is_ twelve for stars sake. Her figure has not yet formed and her features where a lot like Xander's with a button nose and blue eyes. Her jaw line was quite square and the rest of her body was quite lanky… just a normal twelve year old who has yet to go through puberty.

"mother the only thing that makes me look like a girl is my hair, which can easily be cut off to look like Xander's. Now will you listen to the rest of my proposal?" her voice grew irritated at the end.

Her mother rolled her eyes but nodded.

Harimanna sighed starting from where she left off "when the thaumaturges come you wake me instead of Xander. I will go with them and when I'm gone you and father take Xander away… to the other side of the moon, or somewhere. When you and father can't be with Xander he stays inside at all times, no contact with anyone. You do this until he is old enough to go down to earth where he can be safe."

To that Harimanna's mother gasped but the look on her face told Harimanna that she was considering the plan.

"B-But people w-will wonder where you are, w-what do I say?" her mother stuttered.

With that Harimanna looked down at the floor, the next thought she had made her feel even more depressed.

"just say I'm dead," she said softly "I died on the way to marriage camp, a band of thugs raided my maglev train on the way there. We can make this work." She couldn't help feeling sad for herself. She has just figuratively killed herself after all.

This plan couldn't possibly work, there are too many flaws, right? She looked up from the floor and into her mother's blue eyes which were now flooded with tears "we have to make this work." She said gaining confidence.

"fine, we'll do it." Her mother's voice was weak but she was trying to pull it together to sound confident.

Harimmana rushed to hug her "thank you mother." She finally felt like she was doing something worthwhile, sure she made sure no one knew her families secret all the time but she always knew that Xander would not always be safe, but now he will be… at least for a few more years.

"we can't tell father or Xander until _they _come, they will just stop me from doing it."

"Agreed," her mother said nodding her head. The tears where gone now but you could still see sadness and worry in her eyes. "so where do we start?"

"oh, umm… cutting off my hair I guess?"

* * *

It had been four days since the plan started to go into process, Harimanna's hair had been cut off and now it was a curly black mess on the top of her head. Sure she got a few weird looks especially from Xander who thought she was copying his 'style'… which she sort of was… but not in the way he thought.

She just told everyone that her hair was getting boring so she decided to cut it all off, and that the counselors at marriage camp thought it was bad for girls to have short hair. Everyone accepted it after a day or two- the fact that she doesn't abide by rules a lot helped it to be more believable.

She was now in bed listening to her brother lightly snoring, she will miss him so much. No one knows when the thaumaturges will come but she has to make sure she says good bye to everyone… once you go into the queens army, you never come back. So that's what she'd do every night before bed she had told Xander that she loves him, which earned her more weird glares.

Her thoughts where silenced when a knock on the front door made her know_ they_ were here.

Quickly she jumped out of bed and got the pile of Xander's clothes that where hid underneath her bed. Once she was changed into the brown pants and black shirt that fit her surprisingly well, she started to hear the voices from outside getting closer, quickly she ran over to Xanders sleeping body and said one last goodbye and a kiss on his forehead.

Faster than she thought was possible she ran over to her bed and quickly jumped in making as limited noise as possible.

The door creaked open and in walked her mother her eyes were distressed and tired but she made an effort to smile. She walked over to Harimanna's bed on the left side of the room and leaned down.

"it's time to go now."

And with one last look at her brother Harimanna stood and walked into the main room, trying to ignore the sadness that was gnawing the inside of her, making it impossible to walk without pain.

**please review, it would help a lot.**

**bye, lunartics!**

**- Bridie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's late I know, schools been hectic so i haven't had time to do this. i got the idea of the magical period devices from a book that I recently read called 'The Academy' by Emmaline Andrews, good book, you should go check it out. I also noticed i go two followers and i would like to say thank you sooo much for following and i'm glad you like this story!**

**without further ado heres chapter 3 of Harimanna. **

Chapter 3

Harimanna entered the family room with her mother beside her, a man and woman were standing in the middle of the room. They had red second tier coats which had elegant embroidery on their big swooping sleeves. The coat's follow the curves of their body's until they reach mid-thigh.

The thaumaturges looked at Harrimanna confusion filling their elegant features. They looked at each other having, what seemed like, a conversation only using their eyes.

"Xander North?" the man said, turning to harimanna, he had brown hair and broad build. His brown eyes narrowed slightly at harimanna, most probably wondering how she could ever get into the army.

"Yes sir."She replied-making her voice drop a notch or so. Harimanna looked towards her mother- She was stood a few feet away looking at her daughter with worry clearly in her eyes. She gave harimanna a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to soothe harimanna like it normally would; her bones were racked with fear and anxiety filled her blood.

_Please don't think I'm a girl. Please think I'm a boy- that I'm strong enough._

The man gave the woman a shrug and she responded by pursing her lips. "fine," she responded with a sigh. "Are you ready to go?" Before Harimanna could respond her mother cut in.

"He needs to put some shoes on first. Xander go into the Kitchen your shoes are by the sink." Harimanna nodded slowly, she turned and started to walk to the kitchen, but her mother grabbed onto her arm and whispered in her ear "There is something in your shoe, take it out and hide it in your pockets."

Harimanna just kept on walking- what would her mother give her.

As she got to the table in the peach kitchen, Harimanna lifted the old blue sneakers of Xander's, which thankfully fitted her perfectly. Putting her hand into the opening of the she felt a small bag in the toe of the shoe. Pulling it out she found a bag full of small round balls, no bigger than a pea, there must have been hundreds in that one bag alone. Harimanna was too busy looking at the objects she didn't hear her mother come into the kitchen.

"They're for when you...become a woman."her mother said cautiously. _Of course,_ Harimanna thought,_ how could i have been so stupid! Mother gets a bag of these every few years. One small ball can absorb a whole moths worth of the female cycle._

" I didn't realise," –she said dumbly-"I've never really looked at them before, so I didn't know what they were-" she looked at her mother giving her a grateful smile "_-_thank you, mother_. _I didn't even think that far ahead, don't know what I would've done."

Her mother smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "come on, they won't wait long." Harimanna nodded and quickly shoved the bag in her pocket and the shoes on her feet. She took a big breath and walked back onto the living room. She gave her mother a long hug, going on her toes she whispered "I love you, Mother." her mother squeezed her tightly and whispered back "i love you too, my sweet Harimanna."

Harimanna turned around and walked towards her father. "Farther," Harimanna whispered trying to sound like Xander, she took one more step and wrapped her arms around his middle. "i love you." She couldn't help the soft sob that came out her mouth and when her father wrapped his arms around her she couldn't help remembering that this would be the last time she would see her family, her house, everything she has ever known or loved will be gone.

After a few seconds passed she had enough courage to pull away. Turning around she couldn't help but notice the bored expression plastered onto the woman thaumaturge's face. "Are you ready,now?" she said fustraition lacing her tone. Harimanna just nodded and started to walk through the doorway-with one last look at her parents Harimanna walked over to the hover waiting for her and the thaumaturges and got in.

The hover started to move down the street and the last thing Harimanna remembers seeing is Xander running behind the hover shouting something she couldn't hear as she was confined in the hover. Before they turned the corner off the street Harimanna saw Xander fall to his knees and put his face into his hands.

That alone made Harimanna's heart break into tiny pieces.

**thanks for reading and review!**

**bye Lunartics**

**,Bridie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Xanders pov

Muffled sounds filled Xander's ears as he desperately wanted to sleep. "Are you ready to go now." A woman's voice filled his ears, she sounded bored as if she had been at his home for a while now.

_Who wants to go were? _He thought to himself. Xander turned his head to see if Harimanna knew who was outside; but as he looked over to his sisters bed, she wasn't there.

As if a light bulb was switched on in Xander's head he realized what his sister has done. It made so much sense to him now. Why his sister had cut her hair or why she started to be more affectionate to him over the past few days. When it happened he thought she was just being weird because of hormones but now it made sense . Harimanna had took his place in the army and now he would be left alone.

Xander slowly removed his covers and got off the bed silently. Creeping towards the door-which was open by an inch-Xander could see a man in a red thaumaturge coat walk out the front door of his home. The only two people left in the family room now were his parents, his mother was crying into his fathers shoulder, creating loud sobs which echoed through the silent house.

Running through the room where his parents were- and dismissing their shouts to try and stop him, mostly by his mother; his father just sounded confused- Xander flew open the door and rushed outside just as the hover- that supposedly had Harimanna in the back of it- got halfway down the street.

Like a mad man Xander began to chase the hover down the street. He ran faster and faster down the street, the hover was close to the end, in one last hope of stopping his sister xander shouted, "Harimanna, stop!"

But to much evail the hover didn't stop. As the hover rounded the corner of the street, Xander lost all feeling and fell to his knees.

He was numb, all the emotion that was previously contained in his body cesed. He lets his sister,no his _best friend,_ leave his life forever. She was the only one who knew how to make his day bright.

Yes, she did have those crazy moments, but they were the best parts to be around her at. She always protected him and now, at this moment were she needed protecting, he let her down!

Z had left and now Harimanna had as well! What will he do now that two of his best friends have gone.

_At least Z would be there to protect Harimanna._ A small voice in Xanders head said.

Yes,Z would be there, he would protect her. That is if he hasn't changed. He may think he is too good to protect Harimanna. Oh, what if he tells on her!

This wont turn out well mot one bit!

Xander got up to his feet and slowly walked back to his house. He could hear his mothers sobs echoing from the open door.

What would become of him now? Without Harimanna he won't be able to walk through the streets. Someone would surely find out he is a shell. Will he be locked away forever? Maybe he could migrate to earth right now, so he can learn to live on his own.

_But what if she comes back?_ The small voice said again.

That will _never_ happen! No one comes home from the queens army. The only way she would come back is if someone found out. But she wouldn't be Harimanna, no, she would be dead! And the thaumaturges would bring her back to mess with our heads and then they would kill us!

Xander got to the front door of his house, his head was swarming with thoughts. They swam around his head like fish, making it impossible to concentrate on anything. From the inside of his home he could see his parents talking in a manic whisper.

"you knew about this? And you helped her?" his father asked, with a mixture of expressions covering his face. He looked sick to the core.

Before his mother could answer, Xander interjected: "Why in all of the stars did Hari take my place?" He was positive his face was red with anger. His parents just gawked at him, he never talked like that in front of them. "I'm so sorry Xander, but we need to get the house packed up, we have to go." His mother said, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair-which was in a neat bun only hours before- was now messy and had pieces falling out of it.

"why? Where are we going?" Xander asked, a little astounded. His twin only left a mere hour ago and now his family were packing up and moving on? Are they not allowed time to grieve? Leaving the place he called home made him positively sick. All his memories were made here, he can't just pack up and go.

"Harimanna made me promise we would leave soon after she had left. We won't be going to earth, just the another province," His mother said as she starting to pack a few things away. "we can only take necessities. We need to be gone by morning."

Xander didn't know if it was how tired he was or the grief he was going through but without another word he left the family room and headed to his bedroom to pack.

**how did you like it?**

**Do you want more of Xanders povs in the future?**

**review Lunartics!**

**-Bridie**

**xx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sounds of machines ricocheted through Harimanna mind, they made it impossible to carry on with her deep slumber. She felt as though she had slept for weeks-she squeezed her hands into fists and realized her bones were extremely stiff. They ached from not being used and made cracking noises.

She managed to get her eyes open only to be blinded by a light above her. She tried again –slowly this time- and found herself in a hospital room. She tried racking her brain to find out how she got there but only came up with the memory of her brother crying in the street.

_X_ander. Oh, how that one word made her heart ache; She couldn't imagine what he could be going through right now. That last memory filled all of the space in her mind. They were so overpowering she almost didn't discover her new abilities. _Almost._

All of a sudden Harimanna was hearing every sound around her. The rattle of pipes and buzz of machines. In an act of nervousness she began to suck on her teeth- a trait she got from her father- but as she did that she found an odd sharpness and then unbearable pain.

She her hand to her mouth and hissed a breath out. Were her normal incisors were she found a new pair. They were incredibly sharp and the gums above them were soft and in pain.

She looked at her hands to find a thin coating of fur coating her knuckles. Harimanna stared at her hands in horror. _Well,_ she thought to herself,_ there's definitely_ _no going back now!_

A new scent filled the air. It was musky and as Harimanna tried to attach to the bio-electricity of the person, but she realized she had no powers any more. Her gift was gone. Harrimanna silently cursed to herself but before she could do anything more a man with ocean blue eyes and blond hair came into the room. He was tall, but not as tall as most men Harimanna knew. He smelled between a mix of musk and many chemicals. They filled her nostrils and made her feel dizzy.

Once the man looked at Harimanna his eyes filled with curiosity. He walked up to Harimanna and stopped a few feet away. " I would ask if you were feeling ok, but that question is reserved for Xander and I know for a fact that you are not him." The man said, before carrying on with a question that Harimanna was hoping would come much farther in the future: "so, miss, what is your name? And what is a girl like you doing here?"

Harimanna just sat there staring dumbfounded. How in all of the stars did she miss that you had to go into a surgery! Stars! She hoped this wouldn't come until at least five years in the future; Xander should have gotten to Earth by then. But now he is going to die along with the rest if the family!

The man looked like he was getting annoyed by Harimanna not answering the question. Harimanna was racking her brain to find another answer to his question but before she could stop herself the words began to spill out of her mouth. About the whole plan of how she came here for her brothers sake and how her mother helped. How she had done everything to try and keep Xander safe. The man had a hard expression on his face that was until she talked about how Xander is a shell. At the word "shell" his expression visibly changed. His blue eyes softened and he had a look of mourning etched onto his face.

Harimanna stopped when she noticed this and just stared at him. It took her a few moments for it too click in her brain, and when it did she felt as though she had had a big epiphany. "you know what it feels like? It's happened to you hasn't it?"

The doctor nodded before saying: "it happened a few years ago. I wanted a child for so long and then when she came, and we found out she was a shell." An expression of remorse was on his face. And Harimanna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. " I tried to save her but, the mother loves the queen and gave her away to be killed. My sweet Crescent Moon is dead because of the queens laws."

"Can you please not tell anyone about me?" Harimanna asked. "I just need to help my brother." She added on softly. The man stuck his hand out in between the both of them, and Harimanna met him there thinking he was going to shake her hand. But the man pulled her arm strait and brought a needle to the crook of her arm. "what are you doing!" she shrieked.

But the doctors grip was too strong for her to pull away. "shh, I'm giving you hormones they will stop you from going through puberty for about five more years. But I should warn you that once this wears off, puberty will hit you like a spacecraft landing. i also modified the procedure when i turned you into a wolf-hybrid, so you are still more feminine that the others." Once the needle was pulled out of her arm Harimanna pulled her arm to her chest, rubbing it softly.

_wait did he just say wolf-hybrid?_

" My name is Dr. Sanders by the way." The apparent Dr said putting the supplies away. " I didn't catch your name?"

"Harimanna," she answered still rubbing her sore arm.

"well Harimanna your master will be here in a few moments, I will leave you to get ready." He walked towards the door but before he could leave he turned around and said: "Harimanna, be careful."

And with that he left Harimanna in the room to get ready.

**Dr. Sanders = Dr. Earland, if you didn't get it.**

**i got two reviews! thank you, thank you, thank you. i started to dance around my living room to Radio 1's big weekend!**

**so we'll be meeting the pack next chapter are you excited?**

**well, that's all folks, soooo till next time**

**review,lunartics**

**-bridie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

The corridor was cold and dark. The walls were made out of stone and the path Harimanna was on seemed endless. She would normally feel extremely scared if it weren't for Mistress Calla-she is the overall leader of the pack Harrimanna was in.

Over the last hour Harimanna found out she was, in fact, a wolf hybrid, she had been asleep for _26_ days and that she would be in a 'pack'-wolf terms for group- a group made up of eight to thirteen boys, were you had to fight to gain respect! At that point Harimanna had stopped listening. she would have to _fight_- as in bare knuckle fighting? She thought she would be using guns and knives and other uses of weaponry! She has never fought with anyone, she should have seen this coming, Xander was a _pretty_ good fist-fighter back home. Just another thing she didn't think through.

Before Harimanna got to mentally scold herself, her and Mistress Calla came to a door at the end of the long hallway. Mistress Calla opened the door, she walked in head held high- Harimanna could feel the authority radiating off the red haired woman- before shouting: "Everyone, we have a new recruit!" As soon as the words were said the ten boys in the room sprinted into a straight line. Their right hands were put into fists as they rested on their chests.

The scrawniest of the boys-who still looked buffer than Harimanna- was at the far right going up in height and masculinity, but that changed at boy number nine, he looked the most manly of them all, his sharp grey eyes pierced through Harimanna, he was at least six foot and his muscles were prominent through his grey t-shirt-the same t-shirt Harimanna and the rest of the pack wore along with the brown pants and boots. He looked like he should be the one in charge but no that job went to the boy next to him.

He stood on the far left side of the line, when Harimanna met his muddy-brown eyes he gave friendly smile, his hair was a curly brown mess on top of his head which flopped into his eyes, he was a few inches smaller than the boy to his left-possibly 5,7"/5,8"- he had prominent muscles but again they weren't as large as the boy to his left. He even looked younger! At most a year older than Harimanna!

So how is it possible for him to have an aura of authority around him, when he looked like he couldn't win a fight between him and the boy next to him? Harimanna had no clue what's-so-ever.

Mistress Calla brought Harimanna out of her thoughts as she said, "Xander, you are extremely lucky to be in this pack. Alpha Daileigh," she took a moment to nod at the boy Harimanna was scrutinizing, "is the youngest alpha in the whole of the queens army." Harimanna nodded her head at this, to show that she understood what Mistress was saying. Mistress turned to Alpha Daileigh saying; "This is Xander North, he is one of the best fighters in his home province, work out what rank he is in." "yes Mistress." Alpha Daileigh said. Suddenly Harimanna felt a force starting to control her mind- she instantly knew she was being controlled by the lunar gift.

She start to walk to the end of the line, next to the scrawny boy, once she got there she copied the other boys' actions and put a fist to her chest. "well I best let you settle in," Mistress Calla said with a triumphant smile.

_What's she got to be triumphant about? She made me walk by using glamour, big whoop._

Harimanna rolled her eyes to the retreating figure of Mistress Calla's back. As soon as the woman was gone the whole group of boys surrounded Harimanna, she suddenly felt _very _out numbered. They were all smirking in her direction, it was silent until one boy said: "wow, guys I think we found our new Omega. But let's put this _girl_ to the test shall we?" he was obviously trying to get to Harimanna by calling her a girl, but she let it slide- she could be a boy who looks girlish. That's simple enough.

"Yeah are you a girl?" another boy asked "'cause I can really see that."

"of course not!" Harimanna replied making her voice sound a bit lower than usual whilst narrowing her eyes. This got a laugh out of the group and suddenly Harimanna's ears were full of noise, mostly comments on her looking extremely scrawny or how she resembled a girl. Each comment made Harimanna's eyes go wider and wider. But they were suddenly cut of as someone from behind her said. There was one comment about how all the people in the province –in which Harimanna comes from- must be full of the scrawniest people ever to have Harimanna be one of the best fighters. That just made Harimanna quirk an eyebrow.

"so come on then are you ready to fight? I can easily take you down!" Harrimanna turned around to see the boy who was at the far right of the line smirking at her. Again she quirked an eyebrow. "fine." She sighed. She was trying to make it look like she couldn't be bothered with any of this on the outside; but on the inside she was in turmoil, she doesn't even know how to make an appropriate fist, how in the stars will she be able to fight!

"great," the scrawny boy was said before throwing a punch right to Harimanna's face she ducked, feeling successful for a moments she grinned at the boy who had a confused look on his face. In all honesty she had no idea how she did that, it just came naturally, maybe it was from whatching Xander for all those years. But Harimanna's success was short lived as the scrawny boy kicked her in the stomach sending her flying across the room. She screamed as she landed on the floor, then mentally cursed herself at how girly she sounded- she could hear the pack laughing at her. Before she could get up she felt someone pounce on her and start to punch her in the face. She could hear the person growling but she found it too hard to do anything as the person was causing her extreme pain. Finding a small amount of energy Harimanna started to scratch at the boys face using her long nails to her advantage. He started to grab at Harimanna's hand but she forced him onto his back started to punch him, she was finding this fighting very fun!

That was until the boy punched her in the hip, she groaned the pain not as bad as the one when her face was but still gave her a shock. She felt another punch to her stomach as she fell sideways to the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. She tried to do something intimidating but found that all she could do was a weak growl. She felt more punches and kicks but her whole body was numb to the pain now.

_This is how I will die. This is how I will die. This is how I will die…_ those words kept chanting in Harimanna's head, she could feel herself drifting out of her conscience. She was just about to go to a dreamless sleep but felt that there were no more punches being thrown at her, faintly in the

background she could hear the Alpha say "That's enough Omega-sorry_ Beta-_ Arland, you have proved your point that you can beat some one! But stop before you kill Omega North!"

_Omega, the most unworthy of the pack…just great! Note sarcasm._

* * *

**Long chapter for you guys, took me like three hours!**

**But I think this is my favorite chapter yet, mainly because we got a glimpse at Alpha Daileigh; the love interest! We have one chapter until there will be loads of time skips and then the good stuff will come and so will all the original characters!  
**

**so did you think the fight scene was good or did you think it would turn out a bit differently?**

**review, please!**

**-bridie :) **


End file.
